Drowning In The Water
by Tankoko
Summary: Okay, this is my first fic so it may be alittle kinky. I might edit it often and it probably will take a while between chapters.This involves made up Mew Mews, old enimies, new enimies, and romance with a certain bishie. Discontinued!
1. I'm not a morning person

Drowning in the Water 

Author's notes:

Yay! This is my first fan fiction!

I know you're sick of the Tokyo Mew Mew with the made-up Mew Mew's and the constant romance with a bishie. Well, if you're sick of romance and made-up's I advise you to go now!  
Okay, this chapter takes place right after they get Zakuro and they're going to get the new Mew!

-Presenting- :Drum roll:

CHAPTER 1:

_What?  
_

_Why am I here?  
_

_What's with all the water!  
_

_Am I drowning!  
_

_Someone help me!  
_

………_Keki.  
_

_What? Who's calling my name?  
_

_Keki!_

_What!  
_

"KEKI!" Someone shouted, snapping the sleeping girl out of her long rest.

Keki sat up and rubbed her head. Her hand moved from the top of her head and rubbed her eyes. Her eyes finally adjusted to the strong light from the window flooding sunlight into her apartment. She sat in her bed under her kicked-away plain white sheets, covered in sweat. The sunlight bounced off the crimson painted walls and reflected onto the bed sheets, white wooden desk and pearl carpet, making it a light pink colored.

A banging started on her brass front door.

"Keki, Keki, KEKI!" The voice shouted again.

"Dammit! I'm coming!" Keki shouted back in reply. She pushed away the covers that rested on her legs and got out of bed, walking slowly out of the room and into the small bathroom down the cramped hall.

She looked at the small room that consisted of a toilet, counter, sink, bath tub and mirror that hung above the countered sink. She rubbed her stomach that was barely covered by a bright orange tank top made of limp material that flapped in any sign of wind. With a yawn, she looked in the mirror at her face. She could see her messy, raven black bangs that wildly covered her navy-colored eyes through the strands. Her clear skin retained the color of light tan, it looked soft and delicate, like it was. Her eyes were large and had bags under them. She wasn't a super-model but she didn't look misfortunate.

Keki leaned forward and looked down at the sink. She turned the hot dial and cupped her hands under the sink. Water poured out of the sink and into her cupped hands, so hot they almost burned her hands. She splashed the water in her face and sighed, turning off the dial and looked back up at the mirror. The black under her eyes were gone but somehow she looked more exhausted. She brought her hands up and pulled her bangs away from her forehead. She sighed and removed her hand, letting the strands slowly slunk into their original spots.

"Keki!" The shout came again with louder pounding against the door.

The 15-year-old sighed and shut the bathroom door with a loud click! She undressed out of her bright orange pajamas and into her long-sleeved school uniform, that's colors were a very dark navy and white. She looked in the mirror once more, wishing that for just once she'd get a chance to change her appearance. She looked so normal, she hated being so normal.

NORMAL!

Ugh! How much she despised that word.

Keki pulled her silky black hair into a pony tail and tied it with a black ribbon. Her hair was gorgeous. She thought it was her best feature. It was really long-it brushed against her lower back in the pony tail and was reall further then that- it was silky –her hair was detangled and felt smooth and silky- and it shimmered in any sign of light.

Keki looked at her full body in the mirror. Her frame was small for her age. She was short but cute-faced. She looked three years younger and for that she often was made fun of. She simply ignored the other kid's insults and went on with her life, never thinking about what they said or never letting it get to her. She had filled out quite nicely, having all the right curves in all the right places. Long, sexy legs that no one ever noticed. Well-developed breasts, tone stomach, and feathery soft skin. No one ever noticed her 'adult' features, maybe just because they we're too preoccupied with 'popular' girls.

Keki quickly shook her head, making her hair whip to each side. She should be getting to school, she was probably already late.

Taking another check in the mirror, she opened the door and went out of the bathroom, walking again into the cramped hallway. She moved into the living room/kitchen and to a broken arm chair. She pulled a small bag from the chair and hung it on her shoulder. She steped to the door and opened it, revealing a medium sized, brown haired, brown eyed girl who was out of breath.

" 'Sup Yoyoi-chan?" Keki greeted with a smirk.

"Keki-chan! What took you so long! We're late as it is already! "The girl said, her tone was panicked and out of breath.

"I guess I slept in. "The other replied with a shrug. She brushed past Yoyoi and walked down the steps to the apartment.

"What! You can't just shrug me off this time,Keki! You are going to have to explain to me what you did in there!"Yoyoi said, quickly pacing behind Keki.

Keki simply ignored her friend her mind was simply on another subject.

_What the hell was up with that dream! I'm still shivering! My god, did it mean something? Was it a message? Was it a message? Did it predict the future? _

Keki shook her head.

What am I thinking! It's just a dream! Then again, I've never had any dreams like that.

"Keki! Are you ignoring me!"The shouted snapped Keki out of her thought. Apparently, Yoyoi was talking the whole time

Keki was deep in thought.

"Huh?"Keki asked, sounding a little dazed.

"I knew it."Yoyoi muttered, entering the gates to school.  
End Chapter One


	2. Just Another Day

Drowning In The Water

A/n: Second chapter…….yeah.

By the way I should have a disclaimer.

All of the characters of Tokyo Mew Mew belong to the author. All of the made up characters are my creation.

Chapter Two:

Sitting in the back of the class, Keki looked out the large window to her right all day, obviously that dream had left her a lot to think about.

Suddenly, a piecing sound came from the ceiling.

Keki jumped in her seat but calmed down in a second; realizing it was only the school bell signaling you could go home.

Keki stood op and gathered her things that lied on the bottom of the wooden desk.

Yoyoi came up to her as she was pressing her books in one arms and carrying her bag on her shoulder with the other.

"Ready to go? "The girl with the brown locks asked.

"Yeah."Replied the other, heading out of the classroom door. Her long black tresses whipped against her back as she walked.

Yoyoi followed Keki out the door, into the hallway, out the gates and down the road.

Yoyoi's house was first to pop up. She waved to Keki and turned into a housing complex. Keki watched until she fully disappeared around a corner.

She knew that Yoyoi lived with her parents-whom Yoyoi would brag about when the word 'family'; 'dad'; 'mom' or any word that goes with that category came up. Keki despised every single word Yoyoi spoke about her family. It wasn't fair to her. Her mother ran off on her so called 'family' when Keki was only three years old. Keki's father was abusive and constantly drunk. The only _real _family she had was her older brother, Sonoske. But, he lived in a different part of the country with his snobbish wife and bratty five-year-old. Keki didn't remember where Sonoske lived, simply because she didn't want to. She hated her brother for abandoning her and leaving her with that lame excuse of a father.

As I said, her father was very abusive, so one day after Sonoske moved out, he got extremely drunk. So, when Keki came back from high school –she was a first year then- he did something drastic. Her father punched her right in the jaw; her father was strong so he made her almost break her jaw. Then, after she refused to get in a car with him, he kicked her in the stomach .Luckily, Yoyoi was coming to give Keki back her barrowed book, and she saw Keki's father kick Keki. She quickly grabbed her cell phone dialed the police. Keki was allowed to move out, but only down the street and she had to share the apartment with an old woman who's never home.

Keki snorted and began her way back to her apartment.

"Damn Yoyoi, you made me think about my family." She growled to herself, kicking a metal can that was in her way.

Keki looked at her brown shoes, that were made of leather and they were part of her school uniform. She had no problem scuffing them up during the two years she's been in high school. She snorted again, her shoes made her think about how much she hated school. The girl grimaced and then kicked the can with all her might, making the can hit a house window with a clattering sound.

Keki didn't care about the owner of the house sticking his head out of his window and screaming his lungs out. What she cared about is the boy who appeared before her. He had gigantic ears and forest green hair that were in two little pig-tails above his ears. He wore weird navy clothing that had black ribbon-like things that came from his shorts and shirt; they waved in the air like they were under water. Keki saw this boy before, he terrorized the Mew Mews!

That was right. Before her was no other then Kish.

Keki was shocked. She couldn't gather herself enough to utter a word. She looked straight at him and he looked at her with a smug expression.

_What am I going to do! This guy is crazy! He can like summon little monsters! Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god! Breathe, Keki, breathe. He doesn't want you, he wants the Mew Mews. Ask him what he wants._

"W-w-what do you want?" The girl stuttered, her voice cracking with fear. She forced herself to look down so she was looking at his showing midriff.

"You, m'dear. I need you." He replied with a smirk. Kish put his hand at the base of her neck and ran his hand up her smooth, delicate skin. He moved a strand up and behind her ear, cradling her chin upward with a finger so she could see his evil smirk.

"N-n-NO!" She shrieked, attempting to kick his stomach if he didn't float upward. Three of those small ball things that she knew created the monsters appeared in his hand. She fell backward looking up in disbelief.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light.

She looked at her hands and found that she was wearing long bright orange gloves that hand black tipped hands with her thumbs through holes of the gloves. Keki gasped. She looked down and found that she was wearing a bright orange skirt that was extremely short and it showed off her legs. She wore giant black boots that went up to her shins and they had orange laces. What surprised her was that she was wearing something that had the same color of orange and it looked exactly like a sports bra! It showed all of her stomach and back. A mark of a crescent moon was showing on her back, right above her skirt.

"Oh my god! " The girl said, in between her heavy breaths. Her body began to shudder.

_Holy shit! What happened to me! Am I one of them!_

"The outfit isn't the only thing you should be worried about!" Kish laughed.

"What!" Keki sputtered, looking up at him.

Kish smirked and grabbed a large piece of glass that he recently found. He held it in front of her face, showing her reflection. With that, Keki let out a horrid scream.

Within the glass she could see that her hair was no longer in a tie nor was in black. It retained the color of a reddish brownish and her widen eyes were a darker orange. She didn't really mind those facts because what really got her shocked was a pair of reddish orange and black tipped fox ears.

"Like what you se-" Kish began but was cut off by a shout.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Is what was called and a flash of pink hit Kish and knocked him down.

"Aurgh!" He growled and retreated into the air where he disappeared.

"Are you all right?" Asked a voice from behind her.

Keki looked over her shoulder to see the famous Mew Ichigo behind her.

"Y-y-you're the girl from-"Keki stuttered

"Tokyo Mew Mew? Yes, I know." Ichigo replied with a grin. She helped Keki to her feet and the other mews appeared behind her.

"Come with us. We'll have someone explain." Zakuro said coolly.

Keki nodded, she didn't know what to do so why not go with them?

_What the hell! Why can't I speak!_

She finally brought herself to speak.

"Wh-where are we going?" Keki stuttered, her voice cracked and hoarse.

"We're going to our headquarters!" Pudding Fon said proudly as she pranced ahead of everyone down the sidewalk.

"Look! A new mew!" Keki heard on-lookers gasp and snigger to their friends.

"Wow!"

"She looks hot."

"Shuddap! Stop checking out the mew and pay attention to me!"

"Sorry, honey."

Keki over-heard countless amounts of conversations they had as she passed with the other mews, it made her blush.

With Pudding skipping ahead, Mint strutting beside Zakuro, Lettuce pace calmly behind Ichigo, Keki barley was able to keep behind. She felt as if someone just put a huge bolder on her back and climb Mount Fuji, of coarse having to climb back down as well.

_They can't be real! This must be a dream! It absolutely must! When I open my eyes I'll be back in my room, snug in my bed, I'll her Yoyoi bang on my door and then I'll go to school._

"We're here!"

Keki's thoughts were interrupted by Pudding's shout.

She looked up from her black boots only to see she was in front of that new café. What was it called? Café Mew Mew!

"This is that new café. Why are we here?" Keki asked, now seeming a bit more calm, calm enough not to stutter.

"This is our headquarters!" Lettuce said with a smile.

Keki looked confused as they all transformed back into their original states.

She hesitated before she followed Pudding-who was more of cart wheeling into the cafe- into the building.

Keki had never went into such a cute café before! She never usually liked 'cute' things before, but it seemed like she couldn't deny it.

"Welcome back, ladies. I see you brought back the newest member."

"Huh?" Keki questioned looking down from the chandeliers. There her dark orange eyes met with a pair of deep blue eyes.

-End Chapter Two-


End file.
